Stravaganza: New Beginning
by Straw-hat-Writer
Summary: Zena was a streetrat living in Islington under the illegitimate care of a police officer, wishing for a family to call her own. What's a girl to do when she gets plunged into a Talian city four centuries in the past? full summary inside warning: spoilers


**A quick note: Please do not read this if you have not read up to the third book of the series, City of Flowers, and don't like spoilers. You've been warned twice. ****  
And if you're one of my watchers for my One Piece fics, there's an explanation in my profile. Go there. **

**' ' - Dialogue**

**Summary: **Zena was a streetrat living in Islington under the illegitimate care of a young police officer. She didn't, or couldn't, complain... that much. She did want one thing though, and that was to feel a part of something. Maybe even a family. But, what happens when she finds a paintbrush that sends her to Giglia, a city over four centuries in Italy's past? Caught in the midst of frenzy in preparation for a momentous celebration and plotting schemes of the di Chimici, Zena finds herself wishing for more than just a family.

* * *

Fabrizio was basking in the warm sun shining down on the clear autumn day. He was laying on the cool grass, still wet after the slight drizzle from earlier in the day, and taking in the mixed scent of of the area near the cathedral: fresh flowers, dirt and grime, marble dust, finely cut meat of fish and beef. The young man took in a deep breath, filling both of his lungs full, and exhaled just as deeply while settling deeper into the grass. 

Ah, what a magnificent day it is, he thought as he closed his eyes. A shame to have to work today.

'Fabrizio!' called a familiar voice. The boy cracked open one eye, scanning around him. He heard the soft thumping of feet against the ground and soon the rustling of the grass until they finally came to a stop with a panting figure beside him, a furry blob excitedly sniffing at him with its tongue hanging out. 'I thought I'd find you out here,' said the new arrival, smiling.

Fabrizio chuckled, opening both his eyes and reluctantly sitting up with a groan. 'Indeed. What is it, Sandro?'

'Oh, it's nothing important. I just wanted to come and find you, that's all.'

The older boy smiled. 'Have nothing better to do?'

'Don't say that!' retorted Sandro, smacking Fabrizio in the arm. He only ruffled the boy's hair in response. 'But if you must know, Brother Sulien sent me off because he has an important meeting with the Stravaganti and I had already finished all my errands today. You remember what I told you about the Stravaganti, don't you?'

Fabrizio scoffed, rolling his eyes. 'Regretfully.' Sandro made a face at the older boy, Fratello, or Brother Dog as Sulien had pronounced him, snorting at him as well. 'Oh don't be so cross, Sandro. I have nothing against you or what you think of Brother Sulien. I just don't believe it myself.'

'Why not?! I've told you everything that's happened because of them and you know some of the ones who are Stravaganti themselves!'

Fabrizio shook his head. 'Your stories are entertaining, I can admit. I remember the di Chimici weddings like any other self-respecting Giglian and what happened to the Grand Duke,' - he paused to bow his head in respect and make the sign of the cross - ', but I just don't believe what these... Stravaganti, as you say, or their powers had done. For all I know, you could have made it all up since you said it's a secret and I can't ask Brother Sulien myself.' Sandro was seething with annoyance at Fabrizio, having gone through this conversation more than once before ever since he first told his companion this great secret not long ago. But, he just reminded himself that he was simply smarter than his older friend, remembering how he'd felt when he met his very first friend.

Ever since Brother Tino had told him he wouldn't be coming back to Talia and finally returning to his own world, Sandro had been dreadfully lonely. Sure, he had Brother Sulien and Brother Tullio as well as the other friars and Brother Dog for his companionship, but Brother Tino was the older brother he never had and the first that he had lost. After meeting Fabrizio that one day when the Stravagante sculptor - Giuditta, was it? - arrived at Saint-Mary-among-the-Vines to drop off a commission to the church by the new Grand Duke of Tuschia in gratitude of the services provided by Brother Sulien during the di Chimici's time of need, the young boy felt instantly attached to him. And Fabrizio didn't mind one bit. Having grown up as the runt of his family and lost a potential younger sibling early, his heart leapt at the idea of having Sandro as his friend and, though only in his eyes, younger brother. He always thought himself more of a protective brother to Sandro than a friend as it was: teaching him how to swim when he found out he couldn't (not without teasing him endlessly first, that is), sparring with him every now and then whenever he thought the boy to be growing into too much of a humble friar.

Though, despite all his efforts to be the best older brother he could, there was still the deal of Brother Celestino. Try as he might, Fabrizio could never quite shake the feeling that he was living in the shadow of him and he wasn't even here to cast it! In the early days of their friendship, he'd listen to Sandro as he went on and on about Celestino; how Fabrizio reminded him so much of him and how they were both his big brothers. Fabrizio felt a burning jealousy of him quite quickly, especially when he learned that he was one of those mysterious Stravaganti. That was why he never believed in the brotherhood; why should he when all it did was bring him what he loathed the most?

Now he was eyeing Sandro with a slight pang of guiltiness in his chest, seeing the boy angrily staring at the fishmongers across from them with Fratello sitting in front of him. He looking down at his hands, absentmindedly examining their roughed up features due to his work as one Giuditta's older apprentices.

Perhaps I should let go of that ridiculous rivalry, he thought as he ran his hands in the dew of the grass. It's not worth fighting if it means having little Sandro mad at me.

'I'm sorry, Sandro,' he said suddenly, smiling apologetically at the younger boy. 'I didn't mean to be so mean about the whole thing. If you say that the Stravaganti exist, then I take your word for it.'

Sandro looked at him, surprised at his sudden willingness to believe his tales and testimonies. 'What makes you believe me now?'

Fabrizio shrugged wistfully. 'I realized I've been acting like a stubborn ass,' he answer vaguely. Sandro's confused expression confirmed it. Fabrizio only laughed and ruffled the young boy's hair again, petting Fratello afterwards.

'So you believe the Stravaganti exist and they actually have the power to travel between two different worlds?' he asked, feeling happy that his older friend was beginning to give him more confidence. 'You don't think I'm lying to you?'

'Yes, yes. I believe it all. Now, can we please talk about something else?' he pleaded, sounding desperate. Any more talk of this Stravaganti business and I am sure to lose my mind, he added in thought.

'Ah, I knew you were lying,' said Sandro, knowing Fabrizio all too well in spite of how short of a time they've been friends. 'But don't worry, my friend. I will show you their power before your very eyes one day. Just you wait.' Fabrizio only sighed in defeat, running a hand through his dark wavy hair. I would like that day, Sandro, he thought while smiling at his friend. To meet a Stravagante and witness their powers with my very own two eyes.

'Fabrizio!' Said boy jumped to his feet in surprise, and partially fear, and stumbled to keep his balance on the slippery grass. He found himself being stared down by a very cross Giuditta.

'Maestra! Oh, uh, I was just-'

'Slacking on your work is what you were doing!' she bellowed, crossing her arms and giving him a stern look. 'Just because you share the name of the Grand Duke you think you can go and start acting like him... Peh! Children these days...' Fabrizio only smiled, albeit nervously, at her; despite her scolding, he was still one of her favorite and most brilliant of apprentices. Even if he did get a little pig headed with his work and granted himself breaks.

'I'm sorry, Maestra Miele. I should have known Fabrizio was being lazy again and made him get back to work,' said Sandro, subtly trying to calm a frightened Fratello hiding behind his legs. Fabrizio shot a sideways glare at him, thinking what a traitor the little child was being. 'I should be getting back to the pharmacy then. I'm sure Brother Sulien is back now?'

'Yes, he is. And he has a few errands for you to run, so I would suggest you hurry, Brother Sandro. Best not to keep him waiting.' Sandro bowed respectfully and made the sign of the cross to her and left with a quick good bye to Fabrizio, who spat after him for saving his own skin instead of his.

I'll get him yet..., thought the young apprentice.

'As for you, _apprentice_ Fabrizio,' growled the Giglian sculptor as she grabbed his ear, much to his disdain, ', you shall return to work this instant and continue well into the evening.' With that, she dragged him along inside her studio where the other apprentices, young and older, worked diligently on their tasks while quietly and carefully giggling at his position. Fabrizio only sighed to himself as he slowly began his work, rubbing his now sore, throbbing ear.

'What I would give to be a Stravaganti now,' he mumbled under his breath, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the sculptor was busy. 'Perhaps I could escape to that other world whenever Giuditta decides to be cross with me.'

* * *

**Ah, it's been quite a while since I've been on this site! I'm really sorry to those who know me, but I've just kind of strayed away from fanfiction in general. **

**Anyway, as for this, I really just couldn't help myself. I never really liked a book enough to do this, but Stravaganza is truly such a wonderful series that I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Not that I really needed one, but just figuratively speaking. But, moving on, I hope you enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it! And I really do hope I did justice to Mary Hoffman. I don't want to butcher her wonderful work. I'm not taking this story as "seriously", so to speak, as I would, so I don't know if I will continue or, if I do, at what pace. I do have another chapter written out, but I'm still messing with it plot-wise (and this for the matter, but I just couldn't wait any longer) and I want to see how well this is received. So, if you'd be so kind as to simply review, that'd be much appreciated. :) **


End file.
